Untitled
by thequeenssavior
Summary: I can't really tell you what this is about in fear I'd spoil it. This story was inspired by a prompt, that is properly explained and linked at the end notes. I can tell you that this is Swan Fire Queen, already established relationship.


When they all moved into the mansion Emma was the one to insist on splitting every single bill they have to pay. She's proud and she's stubborn and it doesn't matter that Regina's money is basically infinite, or that Neal's father literally _makes _gold, they are going to be equals in this. After a talk they all agreed that it was best that way.

The sherrif station pays well, but now Emma had to help support a _mansion. _A literal mansion with a kid that has a college fund and an Ivy League ambition, and Emma insists on putting a third of her salary in that fund every month, so things are tight. Sure, she hasn't failed to pay a single bill to this day but her personal savings are getting lower by the month and she hasn't been out with her friends in _months _now.

They never talk about it. Emma is too proud, Neal is too oblivious. Regina notices it though, and she's just as stubborn as Emma. So she asks about it and sees the strained smile and though Emma isn't lying when she says she'd rather spend the Friday night with her family than drinking her weight in tequila at the Rabbit Hole, Regina knows she misses that, maybe needs it too. Neal talks with Ruby a few days later and she accidentally lets it slip that she might have payed the last few times they went out, and that Emma, stubborn, proud Emma, always so uncomfortable with having others pay her bills, hadn't even tried to pay. Ruby tries to brush it off when Neal asks more questions about it, but he _knows _Emma, he's known her since they were kids and he _knows _she wouldn't just let it go without a fight.

So Neal had tried to talk to Regina about it last night, but she broke down in front of him and he hasn't been this scared in years now, because _fuck _Regina doesn't break down unless either Henry or Emma or Neal is lying in a hospital bed and Emma being unable to go out isn't even that serious an issue. So he hugs her and tells her that everything will be fine, that he'll just find a way to convince Emma to keep a bit more money to herself so she can go out with her friends from time to time, or he'll just slip money into her wallet or that he'll do just about _anything. _He'll fix it, he'd do anything to make sure his family is happy, but Regina is sobbing and he's pretty sure this isn't about the lack of 'girl's nights' in Emma's life anymore.

The following morning when Emma walks into the room after her morning run, already showered (in the guest bathroom because Regina hasn't been able to sleep well for a while know, she noticed it.) Regina is lying on the bed facing away from the door, but her shoulders are shaking and she's _definitely_ notasleep. Emma is in front of her in a flash, asking 'what's wrong' and 'is this about that fight two days ago I swear I'll never be late without warning again, I swear'. But Regina isn't answering so she lays down beside her and holds her close until her eyes are dry. When Regina calms down she says quietly that it might be better they wait until Neal wakes up. By the time Neal wakes up Regina is already asleep again, and they don't have the heart to wake her up. Neal heads to the walk in closet to change and Emma makes a quick run to the bathroom because she's trying to get the curls thing going again, but she had forgotten to leave her curling iron in the guest bathroom the night before.

The moment she lays her eyes on the sink it's like her whole world stops. "Neal." it's barely a whisper, because her throat feels all closed up so she tries again. "Neal. Come here."

"What…?" He comes over, eyes on her and she still hasn't moved, her hand still on the door knob. There are tears streaming down her face and Neal thinks that maybe there's something on the water in this house because why does everyone keep crying?

"_Look_" He follows her line of vision and _damn. _Suddenly his eyes are fulling up and no, there's nothing wrong with the water. Neal thinks that things haven't ever been this right.

**A/N:**

**Not beta'd, sorry about any mistakes! I've never really written Neal before, so I was a bit afraid I'd ruin him, which is why I had him be asleep almost the whole time. Sorry about that... hahaha**

**The prompt that inspired me:**

**"Imagine person A of your OTP/3 asking their partner(s) questions like if they have enough money, room, or time for a baby. When they get told no, Person A hesitates, then reveals a positive pregnancy test. How the other(s) react is up to you." Taken from otpprompts, over on tumblr. ( post/97852360351/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-3-asking-their)**

**It's loosely based on that. I should probably say very loosely.**


End file.
